Sir Fangar
Sir Fangar (originally known as just Fangar) is a member of the Sabre-Tooth Tiger Tribe, and appeared as a minifigure in the summer wave of 2014. He is the leader of his tribe and the Ice Hunters, and is the main antagonist of 2014's Fire vs. Ice wave. Background Sir Fangar is the leader of the Ice Hunters who are menacing the land of Chima. Smart, unpredictable and dangerous, he intends to conquer Chima and then remake it into what he wants it to be. Sir Fangar is very aggressive and keeps his army on the move, but his unwillingness to retreat has cost him in battle. Along with taking over Chima, Sir Fangar hopes to “collect” and freeze one of every tribe, including the Phoenix, as trophies.http://www.lego.com/en-us/chima/world-of-chima/animals/saber-tooth/sir-fangar Not much is known about Fangar yet except he was frozen in the earth with the other tribes for 1000 years. When Laval gave Chi to Scorm and told him to use it wisely, Scorm dropped it down in a crevice that opened up during the final battle and led to where Sir Fangar was. There is a glimpse of the ice cave and himself frozen. The chi reanimated him and the Ice Tribes, who set out to freeze all of Chima. Along the way, Fangar apparently became enamored of the female Lion Li'Ella, and hopes to make her his queen when he rules over all of Chima. History Sir Fangar was originally known as just Fangar, a simple member of the Sabre-Tooth Tiger Tribe. He, along with other Tribes, were brought up to the Phoenix City and taught about various things. However, Fangar may have learned too much, and soon saw world domination as the only thing left to do. Eventually, he gathered the other Tribes and they became the Ice Hunters, and he was dubbed "Sir Fangar." However, the Phoenix noticed this, and the Great Illumination was commenced in order to retaliate against the Ice Hunters. While this Illumination almost worked, there was one tiny mistake: King Fluminox did not sacrifice himself to the Illumination, making everything fall out of balance (because Flinx was born at the time.) And so, instead of being killed off, the Ice Hunters were frozen in what would become the Gorge of Eternal Depth, and they would lay inanimate for all eternity. As the Sabre-Tooth Tigers, Mammoths, Vultures and Ice Bears froze over time, their skin began to decay, and bones were revealed when they would be unfrozen, as if they were in a zombified state. This May Sting a Bit When Laval gave Chi to Scorm, and told him to use it wisely, Scorm angrily dropped it into a crevice in the Scorpion Cave that opened up during the final battle, and it happened to fall where a frozen Sir Fangar was. There was a glimpse of the ice cave and himself, and the Chi accidentally reanimated him. The Chi gave him a dream of being reawakened at the Fangs with no memory of who he was until the Beaver Tribe told him how to use Chi and he regained his memory, freezing the Fangs and the Beavers when it ended. Fire Dreaming Eventually, he awakened and broke the ice, escaping, though his frozen limbs made it difficult to walk. When he picked up the Chi, he slipped and plugged it, causing his frozen limbs to become stable. He then found his Ice Tribe frozen and mourned them, when more Chi dropped by Scorm appeared. He threw it into his Ice Tribe members which reanimated them, and then they all escaped the crevice, froze the Dark Tribes, retrieved their vehicles, and made their way out through the Gorge near where Skinnet was. It is presumed that they most likely froze him. Attack of the Ice Clan The Ice Tribe marched onto the Crocodile Swamp and began to freeze the whole Hideout and the Crocodile Tribe except for Cragger and Crooler, who used the Helicrocter to head to the Lion Chi Temple and get the other tribes. However, this did not work as they were outmatched easily as their vehicles, weapons and soldiers were frozen solid. Fangar was tripped by Windra and happened to swallow some Chi and then tried to get it out, powering up by mistake. They then continued to build their Ice Fortress over in the Fangs. The Call of Cavora At the Ice Fortress, Sir Fangar watched his forces march on as he declared that the land, the Chi, and the warmth beneath the Tribes' skins would all be the Ice Hunters'. However, an attack was launched against the Hunters by the Tribes of Chima with Rogon's rocks. Somewhat annoyed, Sir Fangar told Vardy to take their freeze to the skies. Vardy objected however, and simply asked if they could wait the Tribes out. Once another fleet of rocks fell, the Vulture changed his mind and immediately flew into the air, Sir Fangar looking on. Sir Fangar then commanded his Mammoth Walker forces to assist the Vultures in the skies. The tyrannical Sabre-Tooth Tiger got tired of the constantly flinging rocks, and got onto his motorcycle and zoomed off. Once the heroes fell back, Fangar asked if that was all they could do, until he was interrupted by Rogon throwing a pebble at his face. Turning his attention to them, they showed their rears to the tiger, and he took it as some sort of battle tactic, turning his attention elsewhere. Sir Fangar watched as his forces began to freeze the land once more, and saw the interesting Crescent Hill and began to speed off to it. He looked as Eris experienced another fire-dream, and replied to her self-centered question with his own intentions for her. He shot an ice blast at her, hoping to make her "feel his freeze", until a fire shield burned the pulse blast out. Shocked and distracted as his target got away, he was then surprised, as his Blaster began to mess up. Slightly angered that his freeze was not working, a happy Gorzan knocked him off of his motorcycle, and far off somewhere else. Later, at the Falling Jungle, Sir Fangar demanded the Hunters to ice all of the hero Tribes and follow them through the Jungle. Trial by Fire During an attack on the Beaver Village, Sir Fangar led his forces to freeze everything there. However, the Beavers retaliated with large wooden spears, and by raising up the ice which Fangar and his army stepped foot on. Sir Fangar, in turn, commandeered his Vulture soldiers to the sky, until the Beavers launched their spears at the Vultures, which quickly brought them down. As the Ice Hunters froze the Village over, Lagravis Chi-ed up, which happened to be the act that Sir Fangar hoped for. Sir Fangar ordered Longtooth (who was frozen in an action pose) to be put alongside his other trophies, and took his Chi and ate it to power up. Once he was about to freeze up the rest of the Village, Eris, Laval and Cragger arrived to save the day, with their new found Fire Chi. They repelled the Ice Hunters and stopped them in their tracks, and Sir Fangar vowed that the battle was not over. The Crescent Sir Fangar once again led his Hunters to freeze the land over, until they were ambushed by Laval, Cragger, and Eris. This chased them off, and they got away as the swamp melted. As the Hunters returned to the Ice Fortress far away, their power had dangerously decreased since that ambush. Confused about how they could've gotten such fire-power, Stealthor informed him that their teachers had awoken. Their leader told them they could teach the Phoenix a lesson or two themselves, and when Strainor suggested an art class as Sykor dragged him away, he denied that question. When VoomVoom informed him that he hoped it wasn't a math class (with Vornon being optimistic), he told them all they were going to destroy Mount Cavora. Sir Fangar explained that they would start by seizing the Crescent Hill, and was later seen explaining so to Maula, and that they would have to move fast. As Maula credited her son Mungus for carrying the Speedorz as Mottrot corrected her, Sir Fangar, annoyed, looked on. As they led the battle on the Crescent, Sir Fangar himself went to fight Laval on his Speedor. Soon, he was fed up with this method, and told his men to freeze the Lion. They eventually went to freeze the other heroes, too, as their Fire Chi began to run out. However, everything stopped when the Blazing Bastion repelled the Hunters back easily. As they fled the scene, the heroes celebrated their earning of the Phoenix' trust. Fired Up! Sir Fangar and the Hunters led an attack on the hero tribes of Chima, although they almost effortlessly fended the Hunters off. Even then, Sir Fangar continued to yell that they would never accept defeat, when eventually they were pushed back into the Gorge. Later, down in the depths of the caves, Stealthor picked up Sir Fangar's Glacior (which was kicked down by Cragger) and returned it to its rightful owner. He then ordered the Mammoths to go elsewhere, while he led the remaining Hunters to venture to the Gorilla Forest. When he asked Stealthor for a status report, the Saber-Tooth general described what he saw as "a strange bird kissing its Speedor and giving it flowers." Despite freezing him and his vehicle, Sir Fangar was after the Chi in the Gorilla Forest, and they continued on. Sir Fangar was annoyed to have been pranked by Flinx and G'Loona, and told them to freeze the kids immediately. They were once again thwarted by the young duo, and this enraged Sir Fangar. However, they managed to find the Gorillas' Chi storage. Just as they were about to invade it, Flinx and G'Loona knocked down the Bummer Tree, which began to slide after the Hunters. They immediately started running away, as a confused Laval and Eris flew over. Trivia *Sir Fangar was the first Ice hunter seen in the TV Series, appearing at the end of Episode 26. *The 'Sir' in his name can indicate him being a knight, but in reality, it is just a self-given title that he used to make himself sound important when he attempted to overthrow the Phoenix Tribe. Additionally, this also made his name correspond to the traditional naming patern, where the first letter is the same as the first letter of the Tribe. *The title 'sir' is, even if self given, the first title given to anyone in Chima. * In episode 41, Sir Fangar as well as all the other Ice Hunters turned good due to the illumination. * He seems to have some sort of grudge against King Fluminox, this is later revealed in episode 41, to be because he blamed Fluminox for his and the Hunters' broken appearance. * His prized weapon is the Glacior. * Fangar continues the common theme of each main antagonist having a hunger for something; Crooler hungered for power, Scorm hungered for Chi, and Fangar hungered for knowledge. Gallery Sir_Fangar.png Icehuntersyouhavethere.PNG|Adressing the Ice Hunters FangarchiHead.PNG|With a CHI on his head Sir Fangar's wedding clothes.png|Sir Fangar in his wedding clothes Sir Fangar Cured.png|Sir Fangar cured s-l1000.jpg|Healed Fangar's minifigure Sir Fangar, Vardy and Maula.png images (1).jpg TV_Sir_Fangar_Wallpaper_2.jpg Ruthless_Sir_Fangar.jpg Maxresdefault_Sir_Fangar.jpg Lego.chima.000011.icetribe.01sirfangar.png 6093bcfd12b26da542a8f7c0abecc1d5--lego-chima-legends (1).jpg Sir_Fangar.png Strike_a_Pose!,_Sir_Fangar.png Sir_Fangar_the_Sabre-Tooth.jpg lego-sir-fangar-s-ice-fortress-set-70147-15-4.jpg 70143_alt5.png Sir Fangar (Back story 1).png Sir Fangar (Back story 2).png Sir Fangar (Back story 3).png Sir Fangar (Back story 5).png Sir Fangar's Chi-up.png Sir Fangar (Back story 4).png Sir Fangar's free.png Fan Art chima_season_3_doods_by_steammouse-d9vu3lz.jpg Videos LEGO® LEGENDS OF CHIMA™ Filler 31 Dream Dreamless Episode Appearances *Incomplete References Category:Ice Hunter Category:Sabre-Tooth Tiger Tribe Category:Leaders Category:Kings/Queens Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Warriors Category:Major Characters Category:Redeemed characters Category:Primary antagonists